prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scream For Me
Scream For Me is the eighth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It will air on July 29th, 2014. Synopsis Hanna’s insecurities and current situation continue to plague her when Alison moves into the Marin house while her Dad is out of town. Now forced to live with the one person she is trying to avoid, Hanna retreats further into abusing alcohol and ends up in a sticky situation. Meanwhile, Aria drops the ball on her maid of honor duties when Ella returns to town to plan her wedding and Spencer and Emily pursue a dangerous lead, trying to solve the mystery of the dead girl in Alison’s grave. Spoilers/Notes *A "surly nurse and a super-hot horseback riding instructor named Patrick" will appear in this episode Source *Emily and Spencer will have a scene with a horse called Spanky. Source *Ella returns for a three episode arc. Source * Hanna and Caleb will share a kiss. * Alison will move in with Hanna. Title and Background *The title was revealed in an interview by eonline and confirmed by Maya Goldsmith. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Ambrit Millhouse as Big Rhonda * Sarah Zinsser as Nurse Lisa * Lee Roy Kunz as Patrick Trivia *The table read was on May 29, 2014. *Filming began May 30, 2014 and wrapped June 9, 2014. Gallery 10424476_755765601111230_789708921_n.jpg Bo5xufMIcAEqN67.jpg large.jpg Bo5xuhgIEAAl5qQ.jpg large.jpg BpTZrKfCIAA8l6N.png 10448920_279205762259202_1301510366_n.jpg 10362064_1426099687662996_1479511295_n.jpg normal_5x08_AND_5x09_DAY_3_Holly_and_Lucy_28129.jpg normal_50810354563_1491204804430922_634787991_n.jpg 5x08-01.jpg 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-03.jpg 5x08-04.jpg 5x08-05.jpg 5x08-06.jpg 5x08-07.jpg 5x08-08.jpg 5x08-09.jpg 5x08-10.jpg 5x08-11.jpg 5x08-12.jpg 5x08-13.jpg 5x08-14.jpg 5x08-15.jpg 5x08-16.jpg 5x08-17.jpg 5x08-18.jpg 5x08-19.jpg 5x08-20.jpg 5x08-21.jpg 5x08-22.jpg 5x08-23.jpg 5x08-24.jpg 5x08-25.jpg 5x08-26.jpg 5x08-27.jpg 5x08-28.jpg 5x08-29.jpg 5x08-30.jpg 5x08-31.jpg 5x08-32.jpg 5x08-33.jpg 5x08-34.jpg 5x08-35.jpg 5x08-36.jpg 5x08-37.jpg 5x08-38.jpg Episode Gallery Screenshot (1170).png Screenshot (1171).png Aviary Photo_130505666177997686.png Screenshot (1172).png Aviary Photo_130505666440240405.png Screenshot (1174).png Aviary Photo_130505666554158033.png Screenshot (1175).png Screenshot (1177).png Screenshot (1176).png Screenshot (1178).png Screenshot (1180).png Screenshot (1181).png Screenshot (1183).png Screenshot (1184).png Screenshot (1184).png Screenshot (1185).png Screenshot (1186).png Screenshot (1187).png Screenshot (1190).png Screenshot (1191).png Screenshot (1192).png Screenshot (1196).png Screenshot (1197).png Screenshot (1198).png Aviary Photo_130505666729963680.png Aviary Photo_130505666866858702.png Screenshot (1204).png Screenshot (1205).png Screenshot (1206).png Screenshot (1207).png Screenshot (1208).png Screenshot (1209).png Screenshot (1210).png Screenshot (1211).png Screenshot (1212).png Screenshot (1213).png Screenshot (1214).png Screenshot (1215).png Screenshot (1216).png Screenshot (1217).png Screenshot (1218).png Screenshot (1219).png Screenshot (1221).png Screenshot (1222).png Screenshot (1223).png Screenshot (1224).png Screenshot (1225).png Screenshot (1226).png Screenshot (1227).png Screenshot (1228).png Screenshot (1229).png Screenshot (1230).png Screenshot (1231).png Screenshot (1232).png Screenshot (1233).png Screenshot (1234).png Screenshot (1235).png Screenshot (1236).png Screenshot (1237).png Screenshot (1238).png Screenshot (1239).png Screenshot (1240).png Screenshot (1241).png Screenshot (1242).png Screenshot (1243).png Screenshot (1244).png Screenshot (1245).png Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Official Preview|Promo Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Hanna's Apology|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Aria Caught Red-Handed|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Hanna's Bad Habits|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars - 5x08 (July 29 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Emily & Sydney|Sneak Peek #4 Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:ABC Family